Legends of Mana
by Dracorum
Summary: -Sequel to Journal of a Farmer- Another ordinary day turned extraordinary when Vitus found a girl sleeping at the foot of Trent. Who was she and what was she doing there? The answers to these questions would give him the keys to his past, present...and the fate of Fa'Diel. Hero/heroine
1. Falling through the Sky

Disclaimer: Legend of Mana belongs to Square Enix and whoever decided they should buy this lovely franchise and turn it popular again. PLEASE.

* * *

**Falling through the Sky**

Up close, the Mana Tree blocked the sky. Its tower-like trunk constantly creaked and moaned as if it was breathing. The branches swayed, tossed, and danced restlessly, in strong winds or still air. Through rains and fires and quakes, the Tree stood as companion, protector, and eternal giver.

But not today. The Mana Tree stood motionless. Those who might have spied it from a spatial distortion would see only its dead silence.

The Mana Goddess waited in fear and hope, in madness and shattered clarity, for her destroyer.

Her Knight of Mana.

/

_Ashes fell from the blue sky. All around him the bones of the past laid exposed under the indifferent sun. Survivors shuffled dejectedly in the ruins, looking for anything that can be salvaged. They were afraid to find another reminder of a happier time, yet unable to keep from hoping for just one last glimpse. A man moved to help one of the women. He lifted heavier pieces of debris aside and dug with bare hands at the scorched ground below until every nail bled._

_He watches this scene from the shadows. In his dreams he is always somewhere he couldn't have been. Is this because someone wanted him to see? Or are his dreams someone else's memories?_

Vitus woke suddenly and looked at the window to check the amount of sunlight. Still not quite dawn, but Lisa would be up and about her business in the kitchen soon. The sprite sighed, thumped back onto his pillow, before inhaling sharply and sprung right out of the warm covers, jumped into his clothes, and downstairs to stoke the fire.

The little elf girl stumbled down the attic ladder a few minutes after he got a nice cheery crackle going in the hearth. She gave him a sleepy smile, ducked into kitchen, and emerged with the kettle and a rack of bread. As Vit took care of the toasting, Lisa measured out the tea leaves, some kind of heart mint blend, put the kettle on the hook, and clattered up the ladder again to wake her twin.

A host of thudding, stomping, and marginal yelling later, Bud was perched pouting on his usual chair, morosely staring out at the late winter scenery while Lisa busied herself setting the table.

Breakfast was always eaten in silence during winter, the hour being too dark and the weather too depressing to inspired much liveliness. Still, they managed to have a few quiet words after the meal about the day's chores before Vit headed out to check on the frosted, hibernating Trent. Bud accompanied his master for part of the way and continued on to the workshops, head already spinning out the calculations and dimensions of his latest harp project. He would probably stop by the corral before he got started though, evidenced by the bulky treat he was 'hiding' under his coat.

The day proceeded as the one before, and Vit said as much in his little journal. Still, as he banked the fire that night and turned away to look out into the dark, why did it seem like he was waiting for something to happen?

He shook his head and attributed the feeling to strange dreams and cold weather, then went up to bed.

/

_She kept falling, tumbling, spinning through the darkness. She should have fainted or something, but her traitorous mind clung to its steadiness, ticking away the spinning nebulas and stars, galaxies and comets, like it was jotting the numbers down an account book._

_She started to wish she would die after she passed one thousand._

/

The next morning the sun shone bright and lively from behind wispy clouds, and Vit could finally feel shy spring in the air. The twins took a break from their normal routine and strolled with him down to Domina to visit with Teapo and Duelle. He stuck around to chat with Jennifer about the spring produce orders before he made his usual way across to the pub.

Rachel mouthed hello to him and motioned for him to take a seat at the bar, a much-improved welcome considering how she was when she first started working there. He was passed his usual winter fare, the last of the applesocks cider, and left alone.

Even the bartender caught wind of his weird mood, Vit sighed inwardly. Still, he finished his drink cheerfully enough and went outside to collect his apprentices from the park.

The trek home was bordering on jolly, a first in a long time, until they reached the path in front of the homestead.

"Sproutling!?" All three shouted at the same time.

The small creature was almost brown from the cold dry air. Vit hurriedly scooped it up and sprinted for the house, the twins close behind.

Thank Goddess, the fire didn't die out. The water in the kettle was still warm too. Vit grabbed up a pail from the kitchen and went to work.

Soon the air was as sweltering and moist as the Jungle on a summer day, and the Sproutling was reviving enough to drink the melted snow coursing down its face.

Vit leaned back on the bench and mopped his face, "Why aren't you with the rest of your fellows...wherever you were? How did you even get here?"

The Sproutling just continued to drink and basked in the warm air.

"That scared me, I thought it was going to die." Lisa leaned her arms on the table, "Can Sproutlings be considered...alive though?"

"Sure it's alive, just look at it! Gulping down moisture like a lost man that just found an oasis." Bud slumped next to his sister and eyed the Sproutling, "But maybe we can dissect it to make sure…"

The creature looked up, alarmed, and tried to jump out of the bucket.

"Whoa, sorry, he was just joking,_ right_?" Vit directed the last syllable behind him and got a drawling 'yeeeees' in reply, "I won't let anything happen to you. Just...tell me what you came for, okay?"

The Sproutling looked at the twins, then at Vitus, then nodded at everyone in general as if to acknowledged their presence, "I'm waiting."

"For who?" they leant closer, intrigued.

But the Sproutling shook its head, quietly splashing water out of the bucket. And that was that for the rest of the winter.

/

_She didn't know who she was anymore, or the circumstances of how she came to be falling through the whole of creation. There was only darkness around her and pinpoints of light streaking by so fast, they seemed to be suspended in lines of fire. Was she still alive? Is this the afterlife? Is death so endless?_

_She just wanted to sleep. But already she had forgotten what 'sleep' means._

/

"It's SPRING!" Bud raced out of the door and to the corral as soon as he was finished gulping down breakfast.

"Careful and don't let Mandy scorch the fence!" Vit called after him. With no reply forthcoming, he just smiled lopsidedly and continued on his way to the orchard. It was the outer Trent's turn to be checked on, and his feet took the familiar paths without him needing to think on it.

Pale new blooms decorated the grass and the water rushed noisily beside him on its way from the mountains to the sea. The bad dreams and uneasiness of some weeks ago seemed already far behind him.

Trent greeted him sleepily, still not fully awake from winter hibernation. Vit set down his tools and began to peel back the covers he had wrapped around the massive trunk, carefully rolling up the mat for storage.

He was almost done. A trumming started down beneath his feet and he realized that Trent was surprised, "What is it-" he started to ask, before he saw the foot.

Vitus dropped everything he was holding and ducked down below Trent's tangled roots. "Wha-what-what's-who-" he trailed off, bewildered by the sight.

A girl slept peacefully, arms curled almost protectively on one of the roots. She was definitely alive and breathing.

He blew out his breath in relief, but sucked in another immediately. Aside from a pale shift, she was naked.

Vitus clapped his hands over his eyes and retreated out of the root shelter, "Calm Vitus. Seriously, it's not like she's awake -"

"Who?"

"Wah!" he jumped three feet and spun around to see Lisa, an oversized picnic basket in her arms, tilted her head at him in question.

"Lisa! Don't scare me like that! What is it today, just one thing after another - hey!" Bud, who had moved up unnoticed, was ducking down behind him in curiosity, "Bud! Get out here this instant!" Vit darted out a hand and snagged the boy's collar before dragging him out like an unruly howler.

Bud's eyes were huge saucers in a red face, "Master, I-I didn't know you prefer blonds-"

"SHUT IT! This isn't what it looks like!" Vit paused, took a deeper breath, swung Bud up to hang from a nearby root, took off his outer coat and handed it to Lisa, "Okay. Lisa, please go in there, cover her up, and try to wake her if you can. Seriously, I don't know who she is or what's going on, but we can find out after she's decent."

Lisa set down the basket and looked at her master doubtfully.

"I _really_ don't know her!" Vitus massaged his temples. What kind of person do they think he is!

The girl had the temerity to shrug and shook her head! But at least she did as he asked.

"She's fine now." Lisa poked out her head a few minutes later, and both boys joined her in the small hollow.

The girl was still sleeping peacefully, despite all the ruckus they were making.

"Um, so what's next?" Bud asked no one in particular as they stared.

"She seems kind of...exhausted." Lisa said thoughtfully, "Look how pale she is. And I tried and shook her shoulders, no response. Unless you want to hold her nose?" she asked Vit.

"No, please don't suggest using Bud's waking tactics on perfect strangers, Lisa. We'll give her nightmares." He considered carrying her, but she looked so comfortable and at home on the grass…

"What's in the basket?" Vit switched his attention to his apprentices instead.

"What? Oh, just some lunch. I thought we could have a picnic after we were done with Trent…" Lisa answered confusedly.

"I just followed the smell of food." Bud answered a nonexistent question.

"...Okay. So let's have some early lunch then. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up on her own." Vit decided.

They got out to prepare the picnic blanket and spreaded the feast on the cloth. Some sandwiches, some stew made from the last of the jerky and hot drinks in mugs later, there was a shuffling from inside the hollow.

A sleepy head peered out and licked her lips, "Can I have some too?"

* * *

A/N: I finally got the last piece of the plot puzzle! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's to many more to come.


	2. A Home for the Weary

**A Home for the Weary**

Vit studied his unexpected guest as she took tiny bites of her fourth sandwich. Unhurt and of sound mind was his verdict, just extremely weakened for some reason.

"So," he started as she was licking the crumbs from her fingers, "Are you up to answering some questions?"

She nodded calmly and looked straight at him.

Grey - no, blue - eyes. Their intensity was distracting.

Vit cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

The girl blinked, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I was hoping you could tell me the answer to that."

It was his turn to blink, "What?"

She stared at him, for what seemed ages, then pronounced clearly, "I don't remember anything about my past. And it seems the cause of it was not you, as I think you are honestly confused by my situation as well. I assure you that I mean no harm-"

"Wait, wait." Vit held up a hand to stem the words, "I can tell you're being honest about all this, but I think we're skipping some important steps here. Um," he glanced at his stupefied apprentices, shook his head at their expressions, and declared, "Let's start over."

He pointed at himself, "My name is Vitus, but you can call me Vit. These two are my apprentices: Bud," the boy nodded vigorously, "and Lisa." who nodded with an uncertain smile.

Vit pointed up to Trent, "We're living in a house nearby Trent here, who's kind enough to let me tend him and provide us with produce." The tree hummed deeply and shook some stray leaves onto the group.

"I asked him earlier, and he doesn't know how you came to be sleeping under his roots, just that you showed up early this morning. That's how I found you when I came along to check on him..." Vitus trailed off.

The girl was scrunching her brows and trying to remember, but it didn't seem like any more memory was surfacing.

"Look, it's alright. It's not my first time dealing with this kind of situation. Pearl was simply hopeless that time - or still is actually - anyway, you don't know who that is, so-" and now she's looking at him like he's the one with problems, "What I am trying to say is, don't worry about stuff right now. I'm sure your memory will be back eventually."

The girl still looked troubled and he couldn't blame her. He was hardly persuasive if he could botched a simple introduction. Speaking of introductions,

"You don't remember your name? Or any name at all?"

She shook her head and looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, other than knowing the bare minimum of finding food and shelter, I am drawing dark blanks everywhere else. But I understand that it must be hard to find a nameless stranger on your property at least."

"That's...specific isn't it?" Vit scratched his head, "Well, we have to call you something though…how about Tinu?" A complete rip-off of his latest book obsession, but why not?

The girl - Tinu - nodded again. "It has a nice sound. Thank you, Vit."

He smiled at her, he hoped reassuringly, "You are welcome. So. Next, do you have enough strength to walk?"

She inclined her head, "What is this…'walk'?"

"What!?" the trio master and apprentices shouted in unison.

"I was joking." Tinu smirked.

"Oh. You...have a very strange sense of humor."

"Is it? Perhaps I have forgotten how I used to tell normal jokes…"

"Oh, no, it's fine- Wait a minute, you're still doing it!" Vit backpedaled as he was about to fall into another pity party.

Tinu smiled wider, "Do what?"

"Ah, Goddess, never mind." Vit threw up his hands. Then he started to laugh.

The twins stared at the two adults chuckling together and turned toward each other.

"Adults are weird." Bud said.

"Yup. Let's clean up." Lisa agreed, took a corner of the blanket they were sitting on and shook it till everybody got up to help her fold it away.

/

"We're lucky it's market day tomorrow." Vit mused as they were on their way toward the homestead.

"Why?" Lisa asked as she swung the basket and kept one eye on Bud rushing along ahead of them swinging a...pan.

'Curious.' Tinu thought.

"If she's there, I can ask Meimei about Tinu's situation." Vit answered his apprentice.

"You believe her fortunes? They're told from_ fruits_!" Bud seemed to have overheard them and shouted backwards over his shoulder.

"And you tried to take over the world with pumpkins!" Vit shouted back.

The boy turned red and took off running, much to Tinu's confusion. Lisa sped up to catch up to her brother, yelling all the while for him to slow down.

She turned to Vit, "Pumpkins?"

"I'd tell you the story, but I don't want those two to kill me in my sleep." he grinned in reply, before pointing forward along the pathway.

"Look, that's our house."

It took Tinu a few tries to spot the cozy little home built snuggly against the large tree before her. The door was open and sounds of the twins shouting incomprehensibly wafted out, punctuated by wet bangs and splashing booms.

"It looks lovely..." She listened to the din coming from inside and asked nervously, "What are they doing?"

"Cleaning up. Don't worry, it would take more than a few hard throws to break things in the place. I made sure of it." He reassured her as Tinu clasped her hands in worry.

A little green-leafed creature pattered up to them as soon as they reached the front gate.

"Sproutling?"

Tinu looked to Vit and back at the 'Sproutling', now jumping up and down in front of her. "Do you...know me?"

"You're here! You're here!" it squeaked.

Vit bent down to catch the Sproutling as it almost fell over in its enthusiastic greeting, "So she's who you were waiting for? Why am I not surprised-"

The Sproutling beamed at Tinu, "Hello, Knight of Mana."

"Knight?" Tinu tilted her head perplexedly. She turned to Vit to ask whether he knew the meaning of the title, but paused as she registered his facial expression.

Shock...and dismay?

The Sproutling bent its head back and smiled at Vit next, "You too."

A few seconds passed, in which the trio stood staring at each other, before Vit shouted with a voice that silenced even the rowdiness of the twins for the third time today, "WHAT!?"

Bud and Lisa tumbled out of the house in alarm, "What's the matter? Master? Tinu?" Lisa stammered.

"Did the Sproutling dropped some fertilizer on the front path again?" Bud looked around for signs of bright green muck.

Shocked at the outburst, Tinu said nothing as she continued to stare at Vit, who swung the Sproutling outside the front gate and clicked the door shut in one motion. He whispered to her, "I'll explain later."

"Sorry guys, false alarm. It was just a patch of real mud." Vit addressed the twins in a normal voice.

"Aw, too bad. Mandy was enjoying those special mud baths…" Bud muttered before he sprinted off toward the right without warning.

"Hey, we're not finished cleaning yet! Get back here!" Lisa yelled after him in vain.

"Leave him, Lisa, I'll take over the dish duty. Why don't you show Tinu around?"

Lisa turned back, mollified, "Okay. Here, this way."

"I hope you two haven't broken anything else...I'm running out of mugs." Vit muttered on his way inside.

"Nooooo, we haven't."

"I see." Vit sighed, "Tinu, I'll give you my bedroom for now. I'll make a place in the study."

"Vit, you can't just give me-" Tinu recovered her wits enough to start to protest, but her knees suddenly buckled down and she landed just inside the doorway.

Vit rushed up just in time to prevent her from falling face first onto the dusty wooden planking.

"...Will she be really alright?" Lisa asked as Vit hoisted the girl up. She was light. Too light.

"She must still be tired. It was a pretty long walk, and we don't know what she's been through."

"It's unnatural for her to be this tired all the time! I can't even see what's wrong with her! I'm going to the study. Where do you keep your book of maladies?"

"Third shelf from the left, second section from the bottom. Thanks, Lisa." Vit replied as he made his way to the stairs and put his foot carefully on the first step.

He reached his bedroom with no further incident. 'She's still so pale even after the food and exercise.' Vit thought as he tucked her in and gestured for Lil'Cactus to be quiet.

In fact, her presence seemed even more faded than before she had eaten.

"Bed rest. That's the best remedy I can think of right now." Vit whispered to the little houseplant, "Please look after her."

Lil'Cactus saluted and dragged his pot closer.

Vit smiled at its serious expression, "I'm counting on you."

/

_She woke suddenly in darkness. The air pressed close and stifled her lungs. Her legs and arms were tangled in sheets soaked with sweat. She was about to panic when someone pulled back the curtains._

_"Finally awake, -?" A gentle reprimand, filled with smiles._

_She sat up, rubbed her eyes. It was only a scary dream. She yawned, "It's not even bright out, Mom."_

_"-! Time for practice! Hurry up," a faint yell from beyond her bedroom door._

_"Coming Dad!" she yelled back, unenthusiastically._

_Her mother laughed at her bed hair and brushed it out for her. She dressed lightly in a tunic and trousers before grabbing her sp-_

"Hey, finally awake Tinu?" Another voice asked.

"What?" She mumbled before she opened her eyes fully. Vit's face peered at her from the side of the bed.

Tinu tried to rise up on an elbow but sunk instead into the mattress. Vit helped to pile pillows behind her.

"I was dreaming-" Already the details are faded, disappearing into the smog that clouded her mind. For some reason, her heart ached with the lost.

"I...forgot about what." She answered Vit's unvoiced question when he looked at her.

His expression fell for just a moment before brightening up, "I brought breakfast! You must be hungry."

A growl had sounded before he finished his first sentence. She shook her head in embarrassment, "How long was I asleep? And I took your bed anyway it seems."

"It's alright." Vit smiled as he carried a small side table over and transferred the tray on it to her lap. "You've been asleep for a day and some. It's afternoon now."

"That long?" she winced and accidentally crumpled the toast she took up. "Wasn't it market day today? Did I miss it?"

"Ah, well. Don't worry about it. There's still the one next week." Vit rubbed the hair underneath his red cap.

It was nice and comfortable looking. Red and green suits him, Tinu thought absently as she continued to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, Vit bursted out, "Actually, Tinu, I think you should just concentrate on getting better than getting your memories back at the moment. I mean, I can't tell if you're well or sick. Yesterday you were fine and healthy one minute, then the next you fainted…"

Wide-eyed, Tinu said the first thing that came to her, "I'm sorry." she lowered her head.

Vit stared for a moment before he hastily waved his hands, "No, don't be sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like I blamed you," he apologized.

"I know," Tinu smiled sadly, "I could tell. I'm sorry anyway." and bowed deeply for the waist.

He frowned and touched her shoulders to straighten her, "Tinu. I'll be direct with you. I'm not helping people because I'm a good person. I like helping people because I believe I can someday be repaid, that the world works like that. So, while I thank you for your consideration, there's really no need for all this ceremony."

She looked at his serious expression with surprise. Tinu felt she should have been at least annoyed with his dismissal of her sentiments and his confession of expecting a return. But she felt nothing of the sort. She felt the opposite.

So she just nodded, "I understand."

Vit grinned suddenly, as if to dispel the heavy atmosphere, "I like being thanked though. Especially by beautiful women."

Tinu snorted, "I see!" then she said, "Thank you."

"So you admit that you are beautiful?" Vit teased.

"Am I not?" she retorted with a sweet smile.

"Uh," Vit blushed, "Um."

"She's got you there master," Lisa bounced up the last step with a pile of clothes in her arms.

Vit coughed, "Ahem. I still have some work to do, so I'll see you later Tinu." and disappeared unnaturally fast down the stairway.

"Coward." Lisa walked up, dumped the clothes onto the bed, and jumped onto Vit's previous perch. "How are you?" she asked lightly.

Tinu nodded at the empty tray before her, "I'm good now after I've eaten. Did you make it?"

"Yup. Master and me take turns. Bud can't cook anything but trouble." Lisa pronounced.

She pulled the colorful clothes closer to them after she put the tray back on the side table, "I got you some things from the market today. I changed you last night." Lisa preempted Tinu's concern when she saw her looked down in realization.

"Oh. Thank you," Tinu replied a bit embarrassedly, "But wasn't it awkward to do by yourself?"

"Welllll," Lisa looked furtively down the stairs, then leaned in closer to whisper, "Master said not the to tell, but he helped too. He was blindfolded though."

"I...see." Tinu blushed a little. "I suppose that's alright then."

"I hope you like it here." Lisa said as she kicked her legs and watched Tinu inspect the selection. "Master's really nice, no matter what he said."

"You heard, huh," Tinu muffled as she pulled on one of the dark pink dresses. "I think you're _all_ nice."

She turned and put her bare feet on the floor gingerly.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk?" Lisa looked at her suspiciously, as if she might break down at any moment.

"I'll be fine." Tinu reassured Lisa, and herself. "Let's go on that tour I was promised."

"If you say so," Lisa replied with a frown, but took Tinu's hand eagerly and led her to the stairwell.

"Oh!" Lisa exclaimed as they were making slow progress down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Tinu asked the girl in front of her, alarmed.

Lisa turned back and grimaced, "I forgot to buy you shoes!"


	3. Wooden Shoes and a Story

**Wooden Shoes and a Story**

'There's a stick in the White Forest.'

Vit banged the hammer violently on the anvil and narrowly missed the unshaped hoe blade he was making for one of the neighboring farmers. He sighed and put the piece of metal into the water bucket. Distracting thoughts makes shoddy work, as Watts would say. Maybe it's time to call it a day and go back inside the house.

Still, that fortune he had received from Meimei today has got to be the most obvious statement ever made in history.

Of course there are sticks in forests!

"Master! Are you in here?" He heard Lisa's call from the entrance of the workshops.

"In the smithy!" Vit answered loudly.

"Ah, master, I've got a favor to ask." Lisa told him as she walked in. Tinu peered into the dim space after the little apprentice a moment later.

"What's the matter?" Vit asked Lisa even as he watched Tinu made her way carefully down the stairs. His houseguest seemed to be fine after she had eaten, but that's what he also thought yesterday before she suddenly conked out.

"You see," Lisa hedged, "I forgot to buy her some shoes at the market..."

"Uh huh," Vit raised his brows, "And you want me to make her some? Sure."

"I was telling Lisa I like going barefoot though," Tinu interjected as she started to browse one of the shelves holding the assorted metals and materials he had collected over the years.

"I do too, except it is pretty dangerous to do that if we're ever going to take you to town," Vit smiled and took off the leather apron he was wearing to protect his clothes from catching fire, "It won't take long."

Tinu looked down on her feet, "It's nice and spring-y to walk on green grass…" she said absentmindedly.

"Right?" Vit agreed as he collected some wood and a carver from another shelf by the wall, "Lisa, shouldn't you be doing something in the house? Somewhere in the kitchen, maybe?"

Lisa pouted, "But I was going to take Tinu on a tour of Domina next!"

"And dinner time is soon, as you well know. I don't want you guys to be out after dark just yet."

Lisa sighed, "Okay….I'll see you two back home." and trudged tragically back upstairs.

Vit smiled wryly at the dejected back, "I'll treat you all to some sweets in town tomorrow if dinner is good."

"You promise?" Lisa snapped her head back so fast, he was afraid she was going to sprain something.

"I do solemnly swear."

She jumped exactly three feet in the air and rushed out, presumably towards the corral to tell Bud the news.

Tinu giggled, "You're a softy."

He made a face at her, "Don't go telling them that! I'll be ruined before you could say 'Creeping Cactus'."

Tinu's grin grew wider, "Your secret's safe with me."

He snorted, "I don't even know you that well and I'm already certain I can't trust that expression in your eyes."

Vit piled the things he had collected whilst they bantered into his arms and led the way out.

"Let's sit outside. It's nice and cool on the roof at this time of day."

They went out the squat main entrance and Tinu climbed up the small ladder at the side that Vit indicated. The top of the cavern where the workshops were located was peppered with stumps of old trees and had a carpet of bouncy grass. She helped catch the stuff Vit tossed up and pulled him up at the end.

It took awhile for Tinu to settled on a spot, but she finally found a nook that was just right as Vit started to chip away at one of the woodblocks.

The view was amazing. They were on the highest point in the homestead, save for the tree that the house had been built against, and the endless farmlands and orchards fell away on all sides in all shades of green. Spring flowers shook petals that floated on the dusk air, dotting the purple sky with spots of bright colors. Sounds of the distant farm animals and songs of birds returning to roost lulled her almost to sleep.

She burrowed further onto the soft moss and yawned.

"You alright?" Vit asked as his hands turned the wood into recognizable clog shapes, similar to the pair he was wearing.

"Yes," Tinu mumbled, "I'm just a little drowsy…It feels like forever since I've been able to relax like this."

Vit didn't reply as he began to sand the inside of a clog. The rhythmic sound blend with the twilight music and drifted around her.

The Sproutling was settling into a corner of the front lawn, folding up his leaves tightly together to form a big, round bud. Probably preparing for night.

"Vit, what's a 'Knight of Mana'?" Tinu asked.

Silence.

She was starting to feel afraid of the answer when Vit finally said, as if to himself, "Did you know that Domina is actually a very old village? It's been here for hundreds of years, always quiet, always peaceful, almost as if suspended in time."

Tinu looked at Vit's profile in the rapidly darkening light. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. Was it...fear? Or anticipation? Some instinct told her that what Vit was about to say, he had never said to anyone before.

Vit started sanding the other pair as he continued, "Domina was founded by a group of refugees who fled here from the last Holy War, some 900 years ago. All kinds of people - soldiers, mages, their families - came here to escape the chaos and destruction after the burning of the Mana Tree. They melted their weapons, made pyres of their grimoires, swore to live together in harmony, and never looked back. Everything of their past lives were buried so deeply, the only traces left of those times are vague sayings and fireside tales."

He paused to watch the last of the sunset colored the sky a bright red-gold, "Let's head back inside. The workshop's better lit for detail work."

Just inside the entrance was a bench pushed up against the wall. Both of them settled there and Tinu watched Vit carved tiny flourishes and flowers onto the clogs' smooth surface. She didn't know, or remember, anything about carving, but she could tell he was extremely skilled.

"So, to get to the point: Domina is like an undiscovered gold mine for historians. They come in twos or threes, or whole groups, even now, to find the one person who can give them the hints they need to unlock that long missing chunk of the past.

My father also moved the three of us here for that reason. I was still a baby at the time, so I didn't have ties to our old place, but my mother used to talk about it. The glittering city and all its delights…" Vit paused, and continued as if he didn't.

"I grew up in and around Domina. Normal childhood, normal friends. Except my father was never around long enough or often enough, too caught up in chasing after that elusive trail of history. My mother taught me everything I know now."

Vit glanced at Tinu's expression, "Don't look like that. It's not that I hate my father. I don't feel that strongly about him. You could say I'm used to it...they've both been gone for a long time now."

The clogs were finish after a final sanding. He put the pair down on the ground and indicated for her to try them on, "I measured your size by eye, so I hope it's not too big."

Tinu slipped on the clogs and stood, twisted this way and that to look down on her heels, "It is a tad big...but Lisa promised to fix me some stockings so I think it will fit fine. Thank you so much."

"Anything for a lady," Vit smiled a little too brightly.

"Vit…" she hesitated, "I'm sorry. About your parents."

He looked down and shook his head a little, "It's been a long time, like I said. Well, eight years." he corrected, "A lot happened in the past months that made everything seemed hundreds of years gone."

Tinu sat down next to him again, a bit closer this time, and waited.

Eventually, Vit took up the thread to the story again, "My mother was the one who told me about my father's research after he went missing sometime after we moved here. About how he came to find the missing Mana village that was burned down along with the Tree, about evidences of their lores and beliefs in the Goddess, of a 'sanctuary', and the priests and knights that supposedly lived there."

"Priests and knights…" Tinu repeated, brows knitted.

"Yes. I think they're the same as the 'Knight of Mana' the Sproutling mentioned."

"So, supposedly we are the descendants of these long missing people of the Mana village?" Tinu wondered.

Vit shook his head, "I...don't know. If I am - if we are - really Knights...why didn't my mother never mentioned that? It would have explained everything about why my father was so obsessed…But I don't think the Sproutling lied either. Plants aren't capable of human deception."

They fell into contemplative silence.

Vit leaned back with a sigh. It was strange how everything about his past just came pouring out of him. What the Sproutling had said yesterday made his old insecurities and childhood burdens all rushed back. All morning he had mustered every remaining mental fortitude he had to stem the flow, to prevent a breakdown.

But Tinu had looked at him with those clear eyes, as if she could accept anything and everything he was going to tell her, and he couldn't resist unburdening his own memories.

Perhaps because she was as yet unable to recall any past of her own that made him trust her so completely. Or perhaps it was just the way she was, the essence of her personality, that made her listened to long-winded stories with complete attention. He didn't know. Time could only tell.

So he got up and held out his hand for her to take. They headed back to the house with a warm, welcome glow in the fireplace, to the raucous table loaded with good food, then separated to different corners for the night: Tinu, who lost once again to the strength of Vit's insistence, climbed bonelessly under the bedcovers and drifted right away into another memory. The twins dragged their tired feet up the attic stairs and, for once, fell right away into deep slumber. Vit banked the fire, returned to his pallet in the study, before remembering something he had forgotten and headed back outside.

The stars lit the cool spring night time with sharp points of light. Vit carefully scooped up the Sproutling in his bud, carried it into the house, settled it on a pot of warm soil in the corner between the kitchen and the hearth, and finally turned to his own bed.

Soon all was still in the homestead.

The poet of cosmic truth stood silently on one of the vast branches of the tree above the little house. No one knew his thoughts as the night turned, as the moon waxed to full...

As the Mana Goddess fell deeper into her madness.


	4. A Nostalgic Song

**A Nostalgic Song**

_"-ea! You're not paying attention to your form! Raise those shoulders and do another fifty swings!"_

_Her father was at his strictest during morning practices like these. She kept her mouth firmed and swung her spear through drill after drill after drill._

_The morning sun rose and the heat worsened as she sweated through the repetitive movements. She started to do this martial exercise to please her father when she was just a child, and had stuck with it even when she sometimes wanted to scream with the boredom and the uselessness of it. It was worth it for the praises he sparingly gave._

_Finally, it was over. She melted onto the ground and felt her arms shivered into jelly._

_"Are you two finished? Come and have some breakfast," her mother called happily from the porch. The smell made her lift up her heavy head. It was her favorite-_

"Tinu! You're up early," Lisa's surprised voice startled her fully awake at the foot of the stairs.

She must have sleepwalked down the steps at some point. Aside from that disturbing fact, she did finally managed to get up of her own volition today. So perhaps she should be happy with the progress?

But it didn't feel right to be. It still felt like she was a stranger to her own body, just a spectator inhabiting flesh that moved as it liked, collapsed as it wanted.

...No, she shouldn't think of it right now.

Tinu rubbed her eyes and said the first the thing that came to mind, "Something smelled good, so-"

"I recall you saying something similar about our food a few days ago when you came out from Trent's roots," Vit smiled wryly at her as he walked out of the study. "Good morning all."

Tinu scrunched her nose at him and took a seat on the bench.

"It's my special Sweet Moai pancakes!" Lisa announced as she set a plate stacked higher than her head down, "Even Bud gets up from bed for these!"

"Where _is_ your brother?" Vit looked around as he settled at the head of the groaning table. Tinu noticed ever since yesterday that this piece of furniture must be permanently under strain from the foods that filled every available surface area at every meal.

Lisa furrowed her brows, "He should have been down by now. I'll go and look." and bounded up the staircase to the attic.

Tinu ran her hands through her hair and sighed at the mess of snarls as they waited for the twins. Really, this falling unconscious at random moments was leaving her hygiene at an all-time low. Plus she got a vague feeling that someone used to help her with this...

'Stop it!' Tinu shook her head. Didn't she decided that she wouldn't worry about her missing memories a few moments ago? She took a deep breath and tried to appreciate the tasty smells wafting up from the plates. There were the pancakes, several jams, some kind of hot beverage-

"Tinu?" She looked at Vit and found his green eyes full of concern. "You were frowning."

Tinu blinked and dredged up a smile, "It's just so early in the morning...I'm still a bit sleepy."

"You're an even worse liar than Lisa."

She winced inwardly, "What makes you say that?"

Vit sighed, "Never mind. So, what do you want to do today?"

Tinu suppressed her stab of guilt and answered brightly, "I want to see Domina. You promised us some sweets yesterday, remember?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten. If Bud can get his rear-end out of bed sometime today, we'll head to town after the morning chores are done."

A sudden banging from the stairwell had the both of them turn in alarm.

"Master!" Lisa almost slipped down the last few steps, "Bud is - he's-!"

Vit knocked his knees against the table's legs in his haste to rise, "What has he done now?"

"He's gone!" Lisa shouted, on the verge of crying.

"Who's gone?" Bud asked in surprise as he walked through the front door.

His twin gaped in disbelief, "You...woke up before me?"

"I can do that occasionally. Like, once a month." Bud looked around in annoyance, "What, don't tell me you were all surprised by that? Thanks a lot, sis."

Vit thumped back onto his seat and rubbed his head, "Leave your sister alone, Bud. Let's just have some breakfast before Trent also walks in and join us."

Tinu smiled at Bud who was climbing onto the bench across from her, "You're very hardworking! I can see why the corral is always so spotless."

Bud turned a little pink at the ears and mumbled, "It's no big deal."

Vit and Lisa smirked knowingly at each other. Bud only ever addressed a person politely when he liked the one asking.

Bud pointedly ignored the both of them and continued to shove pancakes into his mouth, bypassing the plate set in front of him altogether.

The others followed his example, albeit in a more civilized manner, and the breakfast table became as lively as normal. As if the morning scare had never happened.

/

After helping with the washup and simultaneously washing herself up as well with the kitchen pump, Tinu was as ready for the walk to Domina as anyone could be that was still suffering from selective amnesia and prone to fainting at random moments.

Lisa insisted that she bundled up however, despite the weather being unseasonably warm for spring. So in Vit's stuffed overcoat - two sizes too big - leggings, baggy stockings and knee-length tunic, Tinu got her first glimpse of Domina through a sheen of sweat.

Vit described it as a place with nothing of note except for the weekly local market, but Tinu disagreed.

It just seemed like the dictionary example of a home. Granted, at the moment her only point of reference for 'home' was Vit's place, and Domina definitely influenced the homestead, not the other way around. But that was her first thought. Homely.

'Is this what my home looks like? Looked like?' Tinu wondered as the twins pointed out the inn, the tavern, and the far off church spire.

"Want to come with me to the 'Knight of Jema' first? That's the name of the local item shop, by the way." Vit added as he looked to her for consent, "It won't take long."

She nodded enthusiastically, "It sounds like an interesting place."

"Interesting is right," Vit grinned. "Wait until you meet the proprietors."

The twins volunteered to pick up the sweets at the shop on the other side of town and took off with Vit's lucre jingling in their pockets.

"They'll get some of everything," Vit said, then lowered his voice conspiratorially as he pushed the shop's door open, "Which is why I need to buy more tooth powder for them, the more bitter the better!"

Tinu stifled a smile, "I feel sorry for them already."

The interior of the shop was dim, more from the clutter inside than any bad architectural design. Clocks and stuffed heads lined the walls, while pots and pans were stacked on shelves and in corners, spilling oddments every which way. Mysterious masks and ancient armors were hung haphazardly on wall hooks. Strange spicy smells drifted in the air, along with plenty of dust.

Tinu looked around with mouth agape. There were so many things to see! And she remembered what the items on display were called! It was gratifying to know that at least she won't have to ask Vit what a hauberk was.

"Vit, good to see you. What can I do for you today?" A woman glided out from a door leading to the back of the shop. Beside her very pink, very wide skirt, the first thing Tinu noticed about her was the most amazing pair of butterfly's wings arcing from her back.

"Oh, my." Jennifer caught Tinu's stare after she accepted Vit's request for the strongest herbal tooth powder in stock. "I haven't seen you around before," she glanced at Vit slyly, "Is she the new friend you were asking Meimei about the other day?"

Vit squashed down on the urge to grimace. Housewives and their rumor-mill!

He beckoned Tinu closer and introduced them, "Jennifer, this is Tinu, she's staying with us over at the homestead due to some...circumstances. Tinu, this is Jennifer, the proprietress of this sterling establishment."

"Turn down the charm young man, you are not getting any more discount from me! It's very nice to meet you, Tinu." Jennifer smiled and they shook hands lightly. "Take your time and look around. I'll be back with your powder shortly, Vit."

"Thank you, Jennifer." Tinu and Vit unintentionally chorused.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed after Jennifer had drifted into the back room again.

"Jennifer runs this place with her husband, Mark. Maybe you'll meet him if he's recovered from Rachel's situation."

Tinu tilted her head, "Rachel?"

"She's their only daughter. Rachel's got a job waitressing at the tavern at the moment, but Mark is an extremely protective parent…"

"Ah, I see." Tinu nodded, "He's disappointed she didn't want to stay and help out at home?"

"Got it in one," Vit confirmed.

A glitter caught the corner of her eye and Tinu broke off their conversation to investigate the nearby cabinet.

Six pieces of what looked like pipes rolled around in the middle of the topmost wooden bowl. It was their ivory gleam that caught the faint light of the ceiling lamp.

Tinu picked one up and rolled it around in her hand, frowning absently.

Vit noticed her expression and came over to look, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure..." There was some kind of pattern etched into it. Tinu held the pipe up for a closer look.

There was only one word showing among the flower curlicues.

"Au-ro-rea?" Vit read hesitantly, uncertain of the pronunciation.

The world flipped and Tinu swayed violently, dropping the pipe - the hairpipe - her hairpipe into the bowl.

She dimly heard Vit's alarmed shout, but his voice was nothing compared to the heavenly music filling every corner of her mind.

_**Remember me!**_

_**Need me!**_

_**Find me, and walk beside me.**_

_**Your name is-**_

Like a mantra she recited it, 'Aurorea, Aurorea, Auro-'

Vit clutched the girl he had found a few days ago in his arms, fascination mingled with fear as he watched her transformed before his very eyes.

Rapidly, her hair turned from a normal blonde to a shade of spun vizelgold. When she snapped open her eyes a second later, they were the shade of stormy grey he thought he saw when they first met.

If she was light as down before, now she finally felt...real. Rooted. Her presence almost larger than life.

"I..." She licked her lips, "My name is Aurorea."

"Tinu- Auro-" Vit shook his head to clear it, "More importantly, are you alright?"

"I- yes, I am." She sat up, "I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To Her. The Goddess is calling me."


	5. The Wing Sings of a Journey

**The Wind Sings of a Journey**

"Wait a minute!" Vit caught her arm in a tight grip and forced her to stop.

"Let go." Aurorea snatched her arm away and concentrated on listening.

The song, it's...changing?

Something was wrong. She had to go NOW.

"Tinu!" Vit shouted in bewilderment, left behind with the hairpipes.

The song floated on and on and on, drowning out every noise with its high note. The Goddess was screaming in pain, and she was so far away from Her!

Aurorea ran, heedless of obstacles, of bumbling children, onions or teapots.

The highway stretched east to west. She stopped in the middle of the wide path of beaten dirt and closed her eyes to better hear the direction of the song.

'Which way? No, it's getting faster, more chaotic- it's becoming a scream-'

"Watch out!" Someone tackled her to the ground as a whistle of knife-sharp air missed their head by inches.

They landed in a heap and she looked up at the face of Vit, wearing the blackest frown she had ever seen in all of their short acquaintance.

The ground shook as a huge mantis ant landed just a few feet away from them, its mandibles mashing and forelegs whirling in menace. It was about to attack again when some fire blasted at it from the right and boulders bashed into it from the left.

"Master!" Bud raced up and danced around to distract the enraged mantis from the two of them. He was doing a good job of dodging the slow swings, keeping the monster turning round and round to aim, but was fast losing ground to maneuver, "A - little - help - PLEASE!"

"Fireburst!" Lisa casted her spell with what looked like - no, was definitely - a broom, and leapt back again behind a stray rock before the mantis could catch her, "Master, any minute now!"

"Stay back," Vit told Aurorea and shook the charm bracelet she had noticed him wearing on his right wrist.

As she stared a sword charm on the chain pulsed with light and appeared almost instantly in his hand.

"Bud!" Vit shouted in warning and dashed in to join the battle.

The mantis ant screeched and took another swiped at Bud, its crazed eyes rolling. Aurorea noticed a cloud of what looked like black smoke rising from some of its joints.

'Is that...normal?' she thought as she watched the melee, staying back as instructed. Truth to tell, she couldn't muster up the energy to move even if she wanted to.

The little apprentice took a final diving roll under a claw sweep and joined his sister behind the rock.

"Hey! Over here!" Vit shouted and took Bud's place as decoy, neatly side-stepped the large forelegs that came slicing down at him with barely any distance to spare.

He crouched and a sudden glow emanated from his right arm down to his sword. He swept it up and a brilliant flash blinded everyone in the vicinity.

Aurorea blinked the tears out of her eyes and stood up slowly, shocked at the sight of two exact halves of the mantis before it vanished in an explosion of mana particles.

"Whoa yeah!" Bud jumped up and pumped his fists, "What do you call that one master?"

Vit put away his sword and scratched his face, apparently embarrassed. "R-rising Sun," he muttered.

Bud gazed up at him with round eyes, "Can I learn how to do that too?"

Vit snorted and gave his apprentice a small smile, "It might take a bit more practice with a frying pan, but I don't see why you can't."

He turned his back on his excitable apprentices and advanced toward Aurorea, a black expression again on his face. She tried not to cringe.

"Ti- I mean- Aurorea, right?"

She nodded, unconsciously squaring her shoulders.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Vit wasted no time and launched into a tirade he usually reserved for when the twins had burned down the barn. _Again_.

He called her thoughtless, careless, in a hurry to die, and etc. etc. After nearly three minutes of it Vit finally took a breath, "-You owe us all an explanation at least, before you go off to die."

Vit pinned her with his blazing green gaze, "So. Where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"I told you, to see the Goddess-"

"Yes, I know what you said!" he interrupted exasperatedly, "Listen to me, the Tree has been missing for _nine hundred years_. Where in the world are you...I mean, did you even know that? How are you so sure it's Her voice?"

"You heard Her song! Only the Goddess can-" she frowned mid-sentence. Vit was shaking his head.

"You didn't hear it? But it was so clear-"

"Like I said-" Vit sighed and saw her bristled, too late.

"I am not lying!"

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way! I believe you did hear _something_, the way you acted and all. But, unlike you, I'm not so sure it's the Goddess." He lifted his hands placatingly, before remembering the package he left behind in the tackle.

He went to retrieve it, untied the paper wrapping, walked back and held the pipes out to her, "Here, aren't these yours?"

She took them without a word and stared at the six equal pieces of ivory rolling in her hand. Lisa came over to look closer, "Huh...is 'Aurorea' your real name?"

Bud interrupted before she could answer, "How do you even know those are yours? Jennifer says she has stuff that's 'real' antique and from all over Fa'Diel, but I bet they're just yesterday's junk she scrounged up from-"

"BUD!" Lisa whipped back to glare at him. He rolled his eyes at his sister and fell silent.

Aurorea. She traced the letters one more time before deftly weaving them into her hair. Vit and the twins watched, fascinated with the science of it all.

Calm down. Think. She breathed in slowly, willing her anger to subside. No, she wasn't angry, really, but for some reason when Vit stopped her she felt as if he was getting in her way on purpose. But that can't be right. Vit had no reason to get in her way. He was right, too, she had no idea whose voice it was she heard, or why she alone was able to hear it. It would be wiser to wait, gain more information or memories...

After a little while, she looked up at them again, "Vit, thank you."

The sudden change of conversational direction startled him, "For what?"

"For the hairpipes," she touched them fondly, "And for saving me. Thank you too, Bud, Lisa."

He and the twins nodded, "You're welcome. I gathered that you remembered something?"

She nodded, "Yes. Aurorea _is_ my name, otherwise I wouldn't have reacted so strongly when I first touched the pipes. I think- I think someone precious gave them to me long ago…"

"Maybe they're a kind of artifact?" Vit mused, "They're very important objects to you, so regaining them also restored some piece of your original self that was imbued into them by constant use. I mean, your hair did suddenly turn a different shade."

She inspected her hair, "Yes, I did, didn't I. How strange…"

"So, I guess we have to find other stuff that used to belong to you? Oreria, I mean, Aur-" Lisa frowned a little, trying out the new name.

"I think just 'Rea' is fine," she smiled, "It feels...right."

"Right. Rea it is." Vit internally sighed in relief, her full name was rather hard to say at the drop of a coin. ""Stuff" is kind of vague though. Just about anything can be made into an artifact, for any number of uses... My charms are one, for example, so are Bud's pan and Lisa's broom. Have you got any other memory that we can use as a clue?"

"Other stuff that belongs to me..." a sharp pain lanced through the back of her eyes. She gasped and clutched at her temples. It passed swiftly, but it was as if she had run headlong into a mental wall of cold iron.

Rea lowered her hands and gave them a lopsided smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I... can't remember anything else."

Vit lowered his outstretched hand, "Rea, I think we should go home for today. A lot's happened and we've achieved our objective already-"

"Already? But I only saw the item shop-" she prepared to argue but the sudden quiver of her kneecaps told her she should shutup.

"-See? Come along," Vit held on to her arm and used the other hand to steer his two charges down the road.

They didn't get very far however.

"Vitussss! Ah, what a sight for sore eyes and heavy heart," a sticky voice called from behind.

"Who-? Oh, da-" Vit turned to look and almost completed his swear before he remembered his underaged audience.

A large rabbit came bounding up to them, showering slimy smiles left and right, "My wonderful business partner! How fortunate that we should meet here, as I was on my way to see you."

'He's a rabbit but I could almost hear the purrs in his voice,' Rea thought.

Vit exhaled explosively, "Just tell me what you want Niccolo, before I drag it out from you by the ears."

"Ouch! How you wound me!" Niccolo quickly pulled his ears down protectively, "And after all we've been through together-"

"Exactly. Now, out with it. What scheme have you got up your sleeves this time?"

"Vitus, Vitus, you know I always have our mutual profits in mind when I propose-"

"Out. With. It." Vit enunciated slowly.

Niccolo let go of his ears and suddenly looked less slimy and more sly. Rea involuntarily shivered.

"Have you heard of something called Lilipeas living in the White Forest?"

Vit closed his eyes, "...I can't believe you haven't learned any lesson from that time with the Flowerings. But I did. Let's go guys," Vit motioned for Rea and the twins to follow him.

"Wait! You really do drive a hard bargain, Vit, as expected from my partner! Here, look I'll throw in some dealbreaker!" Niccolo frantically rummaged in his huge rucksack, "How about this beautifully formed rock salt? Or a feather from the mythical Roc? Eh? No? How about-"

"Um, Vit," Rea glanced back after they've gone on a few feet, "He's starting to cry..."

"Don't be fooled, those are just his secondary sweat glands." Vit nudged for them to walk a bit faster, "I swore to myself I won't ever have anything to do with him anymore and I always keep my word-"

Lisa also looked back, "Master, he's fallen quivering on the ground."

Rea stopped and shook her arm out of his grip, "Vit, I may not know what he has done to you in the past but maybe he's really in a bind-"

Niccolo's drooping ears perked up behind their backs. Somehow his hearing still worked properly despite his distress.

Vit crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Vit..." Rea looked over his shoulders, at the violently shivering bundle in the road.

"I am going to regret this," Vit rubbed his face with both hands. He raised his voice, "I know you're listening peddler. Get over here."

Niccolo was already a few steps behind him, smiling his salesman smile in Rea's direction, "What a delightful young miss! You now number very highly among my exclusive list of clientele! Let me show you some of the merchandise I've got. They will certainly amuse and surprise-"

"Don't make me sic Bud on you," Vit warned.

Bud growled menacingly. He thought of crossing his eyes, but decided it would be too overdone.

The merchant clapped furry paws onto his whiskery muzzle, "Gulp. Of course. Zip. Silent. Pfft."

The trudge home became slightly more awkward with the extra baggage, but at least no more monsters showed up to put itself in harm's way.

"Actually, the three of you are quite skilled in combat. Are there a lot of monsters in these parts…?" Rea couldn't help but turn to watch the shadows beside the road grew darker in the sunset.

"No, the monsters concentration here are about the same as any other parts of the region. I'd even say Domina's got less than most. Ever since I've driven away the bandits along the highway some time ago-"

"Yes, with my help!" Niccolo chimed in.

Vit ignored the interruption, "-I haven't seen any more of those huge 'boss' types around here. I wonder…"

"You think it might have to something to do with all the other ones you've seen, master?" Lisa chimed in.

"It's a bit early to jump to conclusions, I think," Vit rubbed his head, "Just forget about it for now. No use worrying about stuff we can't do anything about, and the Ant _is_ gone."

He glanced behind him at the humming merchant a few paces behind them, "Tomorrow I'll go along with Niccolo to the White Forest. I need to keep him out of whatever trouble he's bound to get into, and I've got a few things I want to check out there as well."

The twins looked at each other, telepathically sending messages through eyes as siblings were wont to do.

"Sooooo," Bud drawled out, swinging his arms nonchalantly, "Who will you bring with you this time master?"

Vit shook his head, "No."

"Wha- but we haven't even-" Lisa started to say, but petered off into sullen silence as she saw his expression.

Vit turned to Rea, "I apologize to put this on you suddenly, but can I ask you to look after Bud and Lisa for me? Make sure you don't overdo anything yourself, too. I want you to take the bed and make it your second home while I'm gone."

"Uh, of course, I will try-" Vit's brows started to come down, "-I will definitely take the bed as my secondary living space. But Vit, I was the one who asked you to help Niccolo-"

Vit shook his head, "I don't take any pride in this, but I would have eventually caved anyway. Thanks for looking after them. I feel the house will be much safer, in essence _not burning or exploding_," he gave Bud a severe look as he emphasized the words, "with you to keep an eye on things."

"You've already done so much for me, house-sitting is no trouble at all." Rea eyed the twins pouting and shuffling along in disappointment, "Although, I think they'll be looking after me, not the other way around. Will you be gone long?"

"A week or less, depending on the road conditions." Vit unlocked the front gate as they came up to it, "I'll go and pack. You two take care of dinner, alright?"

"Sure…" Bud replied gloomily. Lisa just waved a hand tragically.

"Niccolo, after dinner I'll make you a pallet in front of the fire, so stay the night if you want." Vit addressed the rabbit who had already placed himself in front of said fireplace.

"Much appreciated!" the peddler beamed, and probably was about to sell something else to Rea but gulped down his words after a look from the master of the house.

"I think...I'll pass on dinner…" Rea said, yawning until she felt her jaws ached, "I'm-"

"Whoops," Vit caught her just as she slumped forward.

"Is she alright!?" Lisa rushed up.

"Yes, she's fine. Just sleeping again." Vit struggled a little to lift her. At least she weighed as much as a normal person now, he thought. "Pack me some travel rations while you're making dinner?"

Lisa nodded solemnly. Vit had the sudden urge to hug the little apprentice.

"...I know it's unfair to leave you guys home all the time, but you see why Rea can't be here alone right?"

"Yeah, we know. It's just...we also worry about you, master." Lisa fidgeted, embarrassed.

He smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine. Sierra and Vadise will be around, and Niccolo, while a little shady, is a good fighter in a pinch." He glanced over to the hearth. The shady rabbit in question was already asleep, thank Goddess.

"Okay. I'll make you some sandwiches for tomorrow morning too."

"Thanks Lisa," he freed a hand and ruffled her hair, "I'm counting on you."

"Someone has to look after Bud the Malignant," Lisa sighed. "Rea's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah, she will. I got a fortune from Meimei last market day, saying something appeared in the Forest. If my luck holds, I'll come home with another of her artifact."

"That's good! I hope you'll be able to find it."

"Well, the clue was rather vague, like always, but it'll work out somehow. Be right back," Vit told Lisa as he started up the stairs.

Rea sighed in her sleep, probably dreaming again. It was strange how she had turned a different color, but he had seen stranger things in his days. The voice she said she heard was another story. Honestly it was a little disturbing. He could tell she believed fully that it was the Goddess'.

Knight of Mana, voice of the Goddess...Who is Rea, really? The situation was getting more complicated than he initially thought, but it won't change the fact that he will still help her out.

He tucked the blanket around her and looked at Lil'Cactus, "I'll be going on another trip for awhile. Don't get into any trouble, okay? And say hi to Rea sometime, she's a very nice person."

Lil'Cactus swayed a little in his pot. Vit wasn't sure whether that was a 'yes' or a 'no', maybe more of a 'I'll-think-about-it', but he took it as a positive sign.

Sometime after he had gone, Rea turned over, pushed the blanket off, and opened her eyes.

"Something in the White Forest," she whispered, determination in every shaking muscle.

Lil'Cactus could only looked on as she shuffled around, changed her clothes, borrowed Vit's spare bag to pack, and went back to bed to wait for dawn. He hoped master won't be too angry when he found her out. He liked Rea.

* * *

A/N: To clarify, Tinu = what Vit called Rea before she remembered her name. Aurorea = her full name. Rea = short form of her full name.


End file.
